Legend of Zelda: Desendants of Courage
by Stories By Nina
Summary: Link has returned to his lost time and was free to grow up, now a grandfather to two curious grandchildren who love to hear stories of the alternate future. A gurudo claiming to be Ganondof's daughter seeks revenge on Link and Zelda and kidnaps the grandchildren. Now Link and Zelda work together to save the children before they are sacrificed to revive Gannondorf!
1. Grandchildren

_**The Final hour was closing in. Link stood facing the evil beast known as Gannon, Gannon has swatted the master sword out of the young hero's hand, Link was running out of options as he dodged the mighty Beast's tail that was thrashing.**_

 _ **Princess Zelda the rightful ruler of the kingdom and the 7th sage that destine to be the leader of all the sages saw the legendary sword by her side. quickly she took grasp of the weapon and threw it back to Link.**_

 _ **Once sword in hand The hero of time one destine to save Hyrule gave the final blow and struck Gannon, thrusting the sword right into to his forehead.**_

 _ **With Gannon down The Sages united and seized the opportunity to seal the evil demon in the Sacred Realm.**_

 _ **Reverting back to his gurudo form Gannondorf cursed the ones who defeated him as he was never seen again.**_

 _ **Peace was returning to the land, their destiny fulfilled Zelda reclaimed the Ocarina of time and with it she returned Link to his child hood.**_

 **...40 years have passed...**

" It's around her some where?" A young boy said as he and his Twin sister opened a large door. the boy wore a tunic similar to the hero, it was green but sleeveless, he wore a tan shirt under the tunic with brown pants and brown shoes. his had shaggy rusted color hair and blue eyes.

His sister, she had blond hair pulled in to low pigtails and her bangs parted to frame her face. unlike her brother she wore a cream colored shirt with a brown skirt and a white long sleeve shirt under. Unlike her brother she had brown eyes.

" William you know were not allowed in here" his sister reminded him. Inside was a small shed with farming tools and a small pile of hay laid in the corner.

" Relax Robbin, were only going to see if it's real" William told his sister, as he looked around the small shed, he looked to the wall and found what he was looking for.

" Found it!" he called pointing to the wall, on the shed wall was a shield and not just any shield, the shield was made with a metallic surface and had the royal crest carved into it. the Hylian shield that was said to have protected the hero of time.

" I knew it!" William cried out. The children were to focused on the shield that they didn't see the pile of hay moving, from the pile two strong arms reached out and tapped the children on their shoulder.

" Got you!" a voice called making the children shrike in terror. The shrike of terror soon turned into shrieks of laughter, William and Robbin were laughing with a very elder looking man as he fell back into the hay pile.

" Grampa!" Robbin cried out. the children were being tickled by their grandfather, their grandfather was a muscular build man with pale blond hair that grew into a bead, blue eyes, he wore simple farming cloths as he laughed along with his grand children.

" Link are you in here?" a voice called.

" It's Grandma!" William cried out, he remember many times their grandmother would scold them for entering the shed. A Hylian woman with red hair tied back and a few wrinkles under her eyes entered the barn, she wore a long sleeve white shirt with a blue skirt and boots, she stood in front of the door with her arms cross but couldn't be mad at her grand children.

" Alright you two come on out" she told the children " go on wash up and be ready for supper".

Link let his grandchildren go as they ran out of the shed. Once out the Hylian woman turned to Link and gave him a stern stare.

" Malon they're just children" Link spoke. Malon was not convinced, instead she reached out to help Link off of the floor.

" yes I know " she sighed " I don't know where they get this rebellious streak from but I'm sure it wasn't from me".

" I wouldn't worry to much, I was here watching them" Link assured her.

" And where were you when I asked you to repair the Cucco pen?" Malon asked. That made Link go silent, he did skip out on fixing the Cucco pen for he knows if left lose they would go after the children if provoked and William likes to provoke the poor farm birds.

Seeing him acting like a caught child misbehaving made Malon give a soft smile and chuckle at her husband " come on let go back into the house" she told him. She and Link exited the shed and closed the door.

...

After supper Link would tell William and Robbin stories about the Kokiri forest, the Deku tree, and what happen when Gannondorfthe king of the desert took over Hyrule and made Hyrule a world of battle scars and monster roaming the lands.

He would give details on how he and then Princess Zelda worked together to stop Gannondorf and sealed him ine sacred realm.

William asked why wasn't Link treated like a hero if he did all this stuff and Zelda is a witness to it all.

Instead of explaining it would be silence, then Link will state he's tired and have the children go to bed.

Once Malon got the children to bed she walked back to the living room where Link stood watching the fire burn in the fire place.

How could he tell them that he and Zelda were no longer on speaking terms.

...

Outside of the house peached on a tree some one was watching from the window. The figure was covered from head to toe in a large cloak.

"... I found him!..." the figure spoke, pulling back the hood the fire revealed to be a woman with dark skin and fire red hair, her eyes were yellow like the bright sun.

" You will pay for what you and The princess have done!' she vowed.

* * *

 **Imagine OOT where Link was returned to the past and grew up, his heroic deeds wouldn't be told and he now a grandfather that tells stories.  
**

 **Based off an interesting fan art I saw on facebook the concept of a golden age Link dawning his Hero cloths to give one more adventure.**


	2. The Children Of Wisdom

_**They were just mere children. Zelda was informed by Impa by the fact Hyrule was safe and Gannondorf gone their was no need for a hero. And no need for Link to be visiting.**_

 _ **The Princess didn't want her friend Link to go but according to the Sheikah and to the royal family the princess can not have any distractions.**_

 _ **It wasn't fare it wasn't right! Zelda has the right for happiness, after a quick reminder from Impa once again the young Princess obeyed and understood her role of future queen was going be a burden and she must lead her people into the path of peace.**_

 _ **Link returned form his adventure in Termina and couldn't wait to tell Zelda the story. as he did his routine of sneaking into the royal gardens where he would always meet her.**_

 _ **" Zelda" he called to her as he approached her " I have a story for you, I went to a place called Termina and..."**_

 _ **As she listen to his tale the young princess just couldn't smile for she had to be bearer of bad news.**_

 **...**

Queen Zelda made her round in the castle, a personal guard by her side, she would look out the windows of the castle and sigh. The past 40 years have been hard on her, her duty to the kingdom, it was exhausting.

" Mother?" a voice called out to her. A princess who looks to be close to 20 years approached the queen, she had the same eyes as Zelda but unlike her mother her hair was brunette color.

" I'm alright my daughter" Zelda informed her. she turn to the window and watched the moon rise in the sky " bask the moment while you can"she said as her daughter joined in on the night sky watching.

" One day this kingdom will be yours, you and your husband... Your future daughter Zelda as it's in traditions that each royal daughter will be named Zelda... Like me...And like you". Zelda explained as she gave a soft smile to her daughter

Zelda II gave a warm smiled back but also felt a bit nervous " My marriage to Prince Nador is coming so quick" she started to slightly blush. Queen Zelda reached out to her daughter and touched her shoulder.

" I know it unfair to us" she assured " believe me if I had the freedom I would of been able to marry whom I deemed worthy " she told her " but fear not my daughter, your father was a good man and a excellent King...And I did love him until he breathed his last breath".

" Mother, I know you did" Zelda II informed her " Father understood as well , and I know Prince Nador will love and honor me just like father did".

Queen Zelda beamed with pride and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead " best we go to bed now" she suggested.

As mother and daughter made their ways to the chambers, some one was lurking and watching from the shadow of the castle halls.

It disgusted him! A young teenage boy at the age of 16 he walked over to where the queen and Princess were, he looked out the window that also showed Castle town.

 _Mother..._ he sneered _what good am I if Zelda is taking over the kingdom!_ He had blond hair that he kept tied up, he wore clothing of blue white, silver and small trims of indigo, his boot has silver trimming. unlike Queen Zelda and the Princess his eyes were green.

He stare out the window frowning, his whole life the kingdom made a big fuss over Zelda II, praising her saying how she'll be the perfect queen.

 _While every one praised her you left me to watch... I Prince Zeldor have nothing to my name!_

He stormed off once he was sick of the view.

* * *

 **So now we see how Zelda fared in the past 40 years...**

 **And she has two children a daughter and son.**

 **The son isn't interested in the kingdom he more jealous of the fact his sister received more attention then he did.**

 **and to differentiate from each Zelda her daughter I wrote out as Zelda II**


	3. Ganondorf's Follower

_**Gannondorf promised the Gerudo women the kingdom. the days he spent pretending to by Loyal to the king and his daunting daughter.**_

 _ **But some how he slipped up! He thought he was careful but some how they found him out. He eyed the young princess who stood by her father's side and next to her was that child he saw in the gardens with the princess.**_

 _ **Not wanting to fight back he knew his plans were foiled instead he raised his hands to the air " You caught me" he confessed. " but mark my words , you may of prevented me from my goal but I have others who will come out and take over for me". He gave a confident smile.**_

 _ **...**_

The Gerudo Fortress, over the years the women were discourage by the lost of thier King,especially the Twin Witches Koume and Kotake, they were his surrogate mothers and automatic govern the tribe until he was of age.

with out Gannondorf the witches abandon the gerudos, some rumors indicated the twins died in the desert colossus and claim to be haunting those grounds . Nabooru one of the Gerudo women who was never on Gannondorf's side seized the opportunity to take leadership of the Gerudos and have them return to their normal lives. Following her example all motivation for take over was now just a distant memory.

Except one woman. Making her way to the Desert Colossus where Nabooru made forbidden to enter, she entered a small cave just aside the temple. Inside the cave a lone statue stood in front of lit torches.

Approaching the statue the Gerudo female puled her hood back and kneel before the statue

" My lord.. My father I found a way to bring you back into this world" she claimed " I will sacrifice the descendants of Link and Zelda to resurrect you!" she stated " once you've return we may proceed with your goal to take over Hyrule".

 **...**

Back in Hyrule Link, Malon and the grandchildren were all sound asleep. Outside of their home shadows lurked as they slowly approached the house.

Link's slumber was interrupted ans he quickly jolted sitting up. " Link.." Malon woke up as well, Link was quick to have her keep quiet and listen, something wasn't right! That's when the two herd some muffing and furniture movement.

Quickly Link sprung from the bed and grabbed his sword that he kept hung next to his wardrobe and exit the bedroom with his wife behind him.

The sound was coming from the grandchildren bedroom, Link opened the door but dropped his sword to discover that the room was a total mess, bed sheets on the floor, books were thrown off the shelves, the picture of water broken with water on the floor.

And the window was wide open. Malon covered her mouth with her hands due to the sight, Link on the other hand clenched his fist, his grandchildren were taken right out form under his nose. Who would do such a thing!

* * *

 **The Children were taken? What will Link do next?**


	4. The Mysterious Sesu

" My lady" a voice called out in the small shrine. Two Female Gerudo's approached with both Robbin and William thrashing in thier grasp. Robbin stopped once she saw the statue of Ganondorf. William on the other kept fighting.

" Let me go you old hag!" he demanded, the two Gerudo women did not take kindly to being called old dropped the children.

While William stood his ground preparing to fight off the kidnappers Robbin on the other hand stood still and was scared of the women.

The two quickly saw their leader approach and they dropped to their knees leaving the children confused.

" Welcome children" a woman called from behind them. The leader of the two smirked on seeing the children react to her presence.

" I'm gonna clobber you!" William declared and he ran towards her. The Gerudo woman smiled as she let the young boy run towards her, she surprised him by garbing hold of his wrist when he swung to punch her. confident in her skills the woman kicked the child in the stomach and he was thrown back to his sister who screamed in terror.

" You have courage my boy, but don't attack in a blind rage" she warned him " consider this the last lesson you'll ever receive in life!" she looked over to the two women who remained kneeling on the grounds.

" Lock them up until it's time for the ritual" she commanded them.

Yes lady Getera" the said in union, the two picked up the children and carried them out. hiding among the room someone was watching and then took off.

 **...**

Link was pacing in his bedroom, he turn to the sword that was placed back on the wall it's been decades since he took hold of that sword, after Gannondorf was executed there was still places that were effected by the gerudo.

In death mountain he made the Dodongo king malevolent among the Gorons and so he defeated the being and earned his respect of the goron leader Darunia.

The Zora's guardian Jabu-Jabu has been acting up and has taken thier Princess prisoner, so Link wentand saved her and returned peace to the Zora race.

In the mist of his though he was interupted by Malon entering the bedroom. " Link" she walked over to his side. The reited hero sighed and sat down on thier bed.

" I..I don't know what to do" he confessed " I have no lead, I don't know the motivation I..."

The two herd a knock on thier door from down stairs. Link got up from his bed and exit the bedroom.

Opening the door to thier home, thier stood a person and apears to be female, she was dressed in clothing of white, blue and silver, the face was covered up excpet for the eyes.

" Forgive me my name is Sesu" the person introduced themselves " for I have herd of possible revival of Gannondorf happening among the Gerudos".

...

Link listen to what Sesu told him, he didn't want to believe that being the reason his grandchildren were taken but he had no choice for that to be his only lead. Then Sesu mentioned Zelda and Link wouldn't hear the rest.

" Pardon but aren't you and the Queen friends?" Sesu asked.

" That may be from a different time" he stated " But now... I'm just a foe to her".

 _ **...**_

 _ **Link didn't understand what Zelda told him" What do you mean we can't be together?" he asked "aren't I a hero?".**_

 _ **" Link that only happen when we couldn't protect the kingdom" Zelda told him" but now that Hyrule is safe...I...I can't allow you to come here any more".**_

 _ **" This isn't fair Zelda" Link protested " I...**_

 _ **" THAT'S ENOUGH!" Zelda yelled " As of today you are no longer welcome in my castle and if you break the rules I will have you arrested!"**_

 _ **Link didn't like what she was telling him, he wanted to reason but the princess turned her back on him. With head hung low he accepted her choice and walked he exit the castle tears ran down his face.**_

 _ **The princess has broken her friendship with him.**_

 _ **...**_

Sesu listened to Link's story and now understood why he felt indifferent to the Queen. " Link even tho you and Zelda are not on friendly term you have to face her".

" I..." Link replied but Malon entered the room with something in her arms. in her arms was a green Tunic with cap.

" Link... For the sake of Robbin and William you must go to Zelda and seek her help" she said. Link took the tunic out of his wife's arms. he sighed.

" Alright " he agreed with his wife " if were against anything like Gannondorf I'm gonna need the master sword".

...

After a few minuets Link was dressed in his familiar green outfit and donned on his cap. Malon smiled with pride seeing her husband dressed in the familiar clothing.

" Welcome back Fairy boy" she said using her old nickname for him.

* * *

 **Who is this Sesu? is she telling the truth? or she plan to lead Link into a trap?**


	5. Reunions And Disasters

Link isn't no stranger to Castle town, he's been here many times for marketing purposes but this time he was getting odd stares from the towns fokes.

Guess they never saw him wear his hero outfit, ignoring any comments he and Sesu made their way to the castle.

...

As they reached the castle ground Sesu stopped " I'm sorry" she said " this is as far as I can go". Before Link could ask why she threw a deku nut on the ground to temporarily blind him, once he could see she was gone.

Not wanting waist any more time Link continued to the first gate that lead to the castle grounds. of course the guard stopped him in his tracks.

" State your business" he demanded while holding his spear in hand and ready to attack if necessary.

" I need to speak with the Queen" Link informed him, link got a look at the solider and could see he was just a young fellow in his early 20's " young man I..."

" You're him!" a voice called above the gate. Up above the gate was another solider " Green clothing, you must be the legendary Link!"

" You...Know of me?" he asked. The guard on the gate wall nodded " Why yes, my grandfather told me of how you helped him give my father a mask back when he was a boy". he said " I'll open the gate at once".

The gate bars was slowly raised upwards once locked in place Link took his steps beyond the gate keeper.

...

Queen Zelda was about to head towards to her next meeting when a guard stopped her.

" Forgive me your majesty but a man claiming to be an old friend of yours is here to see you"he said while down on one knee.

" Old friend?" She questioned him. but her eyes widen on realization on who it could be " Send him to the throne room" she commanded.

...

Link was escorted right to the throne room, inside he took a good look at the room, it was large and tall, two thrones seated at the end of the room followed by smaller thrones.

" Link" he herd his some one call his name, turning around Zelda stood facing him, not as a friend but as a possible foe, and so did he.

" Your majesty" Link addressed as he keeled down.

" As Queen I'll ask why you come here" Zelda asked.

" Forgive me but I was informed of great danger and possible revival of Gannondorf" he explained.

The queen's eyes widen on reaction but went back to a calm state. Memories of Gannondorf deceiving her family but was put to a stop before he could do any further harm.

" And what do you expect me to do Link?" she asked.

" All I ask is permission to enter the sealed room of the temple of time to wield the master sword once more" He told her " As the chosen hero I'll put a stop to these plans...And rescues my grandchildren"

Hearing Link mention his grandchildren she could see he was not one to lie, she knew Link could never lie to her.

" Very well Link" she told him " you may use the master sword once again".

 **...**

It was hard to not make a scene when your the queen. While on the back of a white horse and Link walked in front of her the towns fokes dropped what ever they were doing and bowed down to her.

Once her presence was made the town fokes went back to their daily routine as Link lead her to the temple.

Inside the temple the two got a bit of a shocking surprise. The door of time was cracked and reduced to nothing but chunks of rock. the two quickly rushed over to to where the master sword was.

The pedestal was not only broke but all that remained was the hilt of the sword. The blade itself was missing!

* * *

 **The master Sword is ...Broken... How? And why?  
**


End file.
